Medicine and Blood
by mikastark
Summary: Vanessa Carter's dreams shows her a past long forgotten, until she runs into a leather-clad man on the street. What happens when she finds out this man is the owner of the blue Police Box that has been taunting her in her dreams for as long as she can remember? Or when she is held captive for possessing alien technology? I OWN ONLY OWN MY OC'S. Mika wrote this DoctorxOc
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**** As previously mentioned by Stark, this is Mika's Dr Who Fan fiction. This is also my first solo fan fiction, and I'll be starting from the 9****th**** doctor on, completely from my OC's point 'o view. FOR ALL YOU ROSEXDOCTOR LOVERS… NO. I absolutely HATE Rose, one of the reasons I'm starting from the 9****th**** is just so I can dis Rose. Enjoy! ~Mika**

"What do you see Vanessa? Tell me about your dreams." said, her voice almost distant. A background noise.

"Fire," I started, "Fire, war, and death… so much death. Metal creatures flying overhead, screaming at the people below. A red sky, silver trees, burning, destruction everywhere. And the pain… the sorrow and the hate and the greed. Unimaginable greed, consuming the people… destroying them… and then I'm fighting, fighting for my life. There's someone else there too, a man, fighting with me…"

"Who is that man Vanessa? Tell me what he looks like."

"I don't- I don't know. His face is shadowed, I can't see it. But he fights, he fights with me. I fall, and he's pulling me away… and then it all stops."

"You wake up?"

"No, I'm… I'm in space, flying… no, looking. Looking out a window into space. There's a planet, it's red, like mars but different, like it's engulfed in flames… like it's on fire… Hell fire. And then I- I wake up." I open my eyes, deciding to leave the last part out. Flying into space, and in the corner of my eye a blue box flying away, then I hear a noise, like an engine. For some reason it felt like I had to keep that part to myself.

"Well , It's the same as always isn't it, except this time you're fighting. Is everything okay at home? Trouble with your boyfriend maybe?"

"I don't have a boyfriend …" I said, rubbing my hands together, "But I do feel like I need… I don't know something different."

"A vacation, perhaps?" smiled, "What do you think of the so called "space craft" landing in the Temps?"

"I don't know why that's relevant, but I heard they actually found and alien in the ship! That's so Fascinating!" Just thinking about the ship got me excited. Actual aliens! dropped her smile, suddenly looking seriously professional.

"That's nonsense , the whole thing was a hoax. Your dreams of different planets are taking you away from reality," I frowned at her diagnosis, "it's like a defense system for you, you go off into some fantasy world to escape the troubles of life. Like your memories, for instance, have any resurfaced?" I shook my head. The one thing that frustrated me the most, of course my shrink would bring it up.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," I didn't want to go into the details. There was so much about my past I had forgotten, and so much I had done to find it out, all resulting in nothing.

Squat.

sighed, "Well, I guess that's it for today, pick up your medicine downstairs. And please, Vanessa, no more fantasy, maybe you'll make some friends this week." She smiled and ushered me out.

"It's not fantasy," I growled to myself, "Its science."

I exited the building, completely ignoring Jenny holding the bottle of pills out to me. I didn't want them; I didn't like how they made me feel nothing… Numb.

Squat.

I grabbed my coat, slipping it on and immediately reaching for my pocket watch. It always brought me comfort, even though it was completely broken, I couldn't even open it. Whenever I touched the cool metal it was like the watch sung to me, such a sweet melody… Maybe I really was crazy?

Because of my lack of a proper vehicle, I walked down the street to catch the bus. I rode it all the way to my apartment and figured I'd just sleep until it was time to get up and go out to eat. Dinner with myself at a nice fancy restaurant? Wouldn't miss it. I dropped my keys in the bowl near the door and shrugged off my coat, placing it on the hook, also near the door. I made my way to my room, and dropped onto my bed. I was out in five minutes.

That noise. I knew that noise. It was the noise that tormented me in my dreams. I turned to my left and there it was.

The blue box. The blue police box I always saw, flying away from me. The light on top was blinking, and it was fading out of view. I ran towards it, yelling, screaming for it to stay, but when I tried to touch it completely disappeared. I turned to the right, and there it was again, but this time, the door opened and I couldn't run towards it. It was like my feet were glued into place. A man stepped out, his body a silhouette, that kept changing, morphing nonstop. He stood in the door of the police box, staring in my direction for what felt like forever, until finally… he held out his hand.

_Come with me_, His voice was all around me, but it wasn't a voice, more like an… understanding. And only then was I permitted to move. Without hesitation I stepped forwards, reaching out for him.

"Who are you?" I asked carefully as I slowly stepped forward. When I reached him he answered.

"The Doctor."

I gasped and sat up in my bed, breathing heavily. _Well that was new_, I thought. I had never had that dream before, weird. I glanced at the clock and hopped out of bed. It was time for dinner, and I figured I would look at least halfway decent before going in public. I sauntered over to the bathroom, trying to run a comb through my thick curly hair. I managed to untangle my hair without scalping myself and put on just a little bit of make-up. Then I put on my necklace and admired it for a second. It was beautiful, with a circular metal pendant set in a small flat grey stone, on three sides of the pendant curves were cut out with three dots on each side. I had had the pendant all my life… or what I could remember of it.

When I deemed myself presentable, I grabbed my coat and walked out the door. Once my feet hit the pavement something hit me, it felt like a brick wall.

"Oh, what the…?" The man above me grumbled and then looked down at me, "Oi! You should really watch where you're going…"

I blinked up at him and he grabbed me around the waist, pulling me up with him. "U-um…" I was stunned, mostly with the sudden human contact, "okay?" It came out as a question; it wasn't every day I get trampled on the street, and then blamed for it.

"Doctor!" A blonde woman came running towards us, and came to a sudden halt when she saw me.

_Doctor_?

"Ah Rose, there you are!" The man smiled, letting me go and turning to the girl, "Look who I ran into!" Rose turned to me and smiled, "Hi."

"Uh, Hi."

"Rose this is…" he turned to me, "what's your name?"

"Uh, Vanessa," I said, unsure of how this situation would play out.

"Hi Vanessa! I'm the Doctor and this is Rose," he said, grinning.

"You're the Doctor? Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"Sorry to interrupt," Rose said, "But don't we have to… do that thing we were going to do?"

The doctor frowned, "Thing… thing, thing, thing… OH that thing. You're right," he turned to me, "Bye." I was just about to say something but they sprinted away before I could say anything. I watched them run away and turn a corner, and I was about to walk away from the strange scene when I heard it.

_That noise._

I sprinted in their direction, turning the corner just to see the object of my dreams disappear before my eyes.

_The Blue Box._

I couldn't believe it; the thing of my dreams was real. Actually real! I stood staring at the spot the police box had been just a few seconds ago. I wasn't crazy. I wasn't crazy. And that meant, that man. That Doctor…

"The Doctor and Rose…" I muttered. After a few minutes, I willed my legs to move, walking towards the space where the box had once been. I didn't even make it halfway when someone jumped out and grabbed me, covering my mouth with a towel. I didn't have a chance to scream.

My head pounded, like it had been for a month now. They had taken my things, my necklace, and my watch. Even as I begged them to leave it alone, they took it. It was alien technology, they said, it was theirs now. My necklace was made from alien material, and was now being worn by the man I had come to hate over the past month.

Van Statten.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I laid my head down on the cool metal table in front of me. Van Statten wouldn't allow me to leave until I told him what my watch was. It was just a watch! Even if I told him whatever he wanted to know I doubt he would let me go anytime soon.

I was usually just left alone, cuffed in a chair, but sometimes people came in to… look at me; to check and see if I had changed, if I was alien yet.

My dreams were still invaded with the Doctor and his police box, always telling me to come with him. Except now instead of the morphing silhouette, I could put a face to a name. Today Van Statten came to visit, and his patience with me was short.

"Hello , or are you ready to tell me your real name?" I stayed silent, and looked him over. He wasn't wearing my necklace today, he probably decided to add it to his "prized collection" I had been hearing so much about. The woman behind him signaled that he had fired another assistant, probably five minutes earlier. I wouldn't dare question him. As much as I hated him, I was more afraid.

"Not talking today? Fine, you're lucky I have more important matters to attend to," He then turned and walked out of the room. I exhaled, I was relieved he was in a bad mood, last time he was in a good mood, he hooked me up to that… thing.

I'm not sure how long I was alone this time, but I hadn't moved an inch, my aching muscles were the indicator for that. After a while I heard voices, and the voices were coming closer, and then the door opened. I didn't look up.

"She won't speak; I know she's hiding something."

"You have an assumption," The voice was familiar, "So you keep an innocent young girl against her will?"

I looked up, "Doctor?" My eyes met his shocked ones.

"Vanessa? But I just saw you…" he trailed off.

"You know her Doctor? If you do maybe you can shed some light on this little… artifact." Van Statten handed my watch to the Doctor. The Doctor stared down at the watch, walking forwards and turning it in his hands.

"Impossible…" He muttered, running his fingers over the back of the watch, "Vanessa, this is yours?" I nodded, and he set the watch down on the table.

"I think it's time," he pushed the watch towards me, "For you to open it." I looked down at the watch; all I had to do was open it?

"Why? Why should I open it, it's just a watch," I said, but took it anyway.

"Trust me, Vanessa, it's more than a watch." It was weird, but I did.

I trusted him.

I trusted him and opened it.

I woke up disoriented and with only one thought on my mind.

Freedom.

I had been locked in that stupid fob watch for over two years, and so, so glad to be free of it. Before opening my eyes I righted my mind, which was clouded and foggy, all senses coming back to me at once. I blinked twice, and then noticed I was alone, and my handcuffs were gone.

I must've blacked out when the fob watch was opened, which explained my aching muscles. I stood up and walked towards the door, jiggling the handle and finding it locked.

"Well thanks a lot," I muttered, pressing my forehead up to the door. _Where are you Doctor? _ I could feel his presence; he was still in the building, and getting closer. It took a minute but I finally got a… kind of crappy reply.

_You're awake? Fantastic!_ I held back a snappy remark about leaving me, the sooner he came to get me the better, I hated being in this room. I stood back from the door and waited for it to open. When it did, I crossed my arms, muttering, "Finally," and then stomped out of the room.

"Come on," the Doctor said, grabbing me by the wrist and leading me the direction he came, "We have to hurry, it's not safe here."

"What? Why is it not safe?" I asked, barely managing to keep pace with him.

"Van Statten has a Dalek, and it's loose."

"A Dalek? Why is a Dalek on Earth?"

"It must've fallen through space when the Time War ended," he said, leading me through a large door and up a flight of stairs. I pulled my arm away from him, stopping him in his tracks.

"The Time War ended? Who won?" a solemn look took over the Doctor's face and he ignored my question, grabbing my wrist again and pulling along.

"Doctor… Doctor, answer me." I said, trying to pull away again, but his grip was too tight.

"Not now." I frowned, why wouldn't he answer?

We reached Van Statten's office, where Van Statten and his assistant were pulling up a monitor showing a map of the floor where the Dalek was. "Where is Rose?" The Doctor asked, letting me go and walking to the monitor. I stood back, walking around Van Statten's desk. He had my necklace on display! I grabbed it from its stand and quickly fastened it around my neck.

I paced around the desk, listening and waiting for Rose and whoever was with her to join us. I was stopped by the Doctor grabbing my arm, once again.

"Vanessa, are you alright?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yes, just… Anxious. I've been locked away for two years and wake up to an awful man and a Dalek. Not exactly the best wake up call, you think?" I started to chew on my thumb and began to pace again.

"But you're the best person to fight a Dalek, aren't you, Vanessa." His words stopped me in my tracks. A Time Lord never forgets. Or my necklace could've set him off, but I highly doubted it.

"The Warrior, I thought you died in the Time War, but it seems you only changed your face," he spat. I turned to face the Doctor, crossing my arms across my chest.

"So what?"

"What are you doing on Earth?"

"That's a story for another time," I say, and nod towards the monitor on the wall. The doctor turned to look. The monitor showed the Dalek in the middle of about twenty people shooting at it.

"It wants us to see," The Doctor muttered, and we watched as the Dalek rose and shot the sprinklers, setting them off.

"It's going to…" I didn't finish my sentence. It did just what I thought it would, shooting at the wet ground and electrocuting everyone around it. Then the monitor cut off.

"I suggest we leave the building," Van Statten said, slowly getting up from his seat.

"We can't," his assistant stated, "That thing drained all the power."

"You have emergency power, don't you?" I said, twirling my finger in the thick black strap of my necklace. My unfortunate statement caused a shouting match between the three in front of me. And then the monitor cut back on.

"Doctor," I pointed to the screen when he turned to look at me. The Dalek was in the same place, looking straight at the camera.

"I SHALL SPEAK ONLY TO THE DOCTOR," it screamed, and the Doctor stepped forwards.

"You're going to get rusty," the Doctor said simply.

"I FED OFF THE DNA OF ROSE TYLER. EXTRAPOLATING THE BIOMASS OF A TIME TRAVELLER REGENERATED ME."

"What's your next trick?"

"I HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR THE DALEKS."

"Yeah, I saw. downloading the internet. What did you find?"

"I SCANNED YOUR SATELLITES AND RADIO TELESCOPES."

"And?"

"NOTHING." The Daleks were gone? "WHERE SHALL I GET MY ORDERS NOW?"

"You're just a soldier without commands."

"THEN I SHALL FOLLOW THE PRIMARY ORDER, THE DALEK INSTINCT TO DESTROY, TO CONQUER."

"What for? What's the point? Don't you see it's all gone? Everything you were, everything you stood for."

"THEN WHAT SHOULD I DO?"

"All right, then. If you want orders, follow this one. Kill yourself."

"THE DALEKS MUST SURVIVE!"

"The Daleks have failed! Why don't you finish the job and make the Daleks extinct. Rid the Universe of your filth. Why don't you just die?" the Doctors rant caught me off guard, his hatred towards the Daleks was evident.

"YOU WOULD MAKE A GOOD DALEK," the Daleks statement struck a chord with both me and the Doctor, and then the screen cut off.

The doctor was left speechless.

"Van Statten, what were you talking about a second ago?" I asked, my eyes never leaving the Doctor.

"Uhm, the bulk heads, we were talking about closing them."

"Do it," the Doctor cut in before I could give the order. It took about three minutes to get the power to the bulkheads, and throughout I felt useless. I knew how to do it all, but whenever I got close to someone the doctor would stare at me, like I was going to attack. I had never been that bad… had I?

The doctor got on the phone with Rose, telling her to hurry. But in the end she didn't make it. **(A/N Sorry for all the skipping, I'm trying to get out of this part as fast as I can and get to the actual plot… which is next chapter) **The Dalek had caught up with her and killed her, I tried to offer the Doctor a simple "I'm sorry" but he just stared angrily at me. One of Van Stattens employee's had made it up, Adam I think his name was. We all thought rose was dead, up until the monitor cut on once again, this time showing the Dalek holding Rose at gun point. **(Ya'll know what happens next, Vanessa doesn't interfere much so…)**

The Dalek had self-destructed, and Van Statten had been escorted off the premises. Within fifteen minutes his… museum would be filled with concrete, Rose and Adam walked into the TARDIS, leaving me and the Doctor alone in awkward silence.

"Room for one more?" I chanced, I mean, it was worth a try, even with the whole, "The Doctor hates me" thing.

"I wouldn't leave you alone if I had the chance," he said, a hard edge to his voice, "And I still need to hear why you were running." He held out his hand for me, and I suppressed a smile. Grabbing his hand, I stepped inside the TARDIS.

**A/N Yeah soo… this chapter kinda sucked…. It was nesscessary though, the next one will be more interesting, Vanessa will break from her shell and the flirtations will begin, just not with who you expect.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay so the last chapter sucked. Hands down. This one will be much better and you'll get to see Vanessa break out of her shell. I'm going to do this pretty linearly until I get to Ten so this chapter is The Empty Child Ep. This is Part one**

**Enjoy!~~Mika**

Chapter 3

I had been avoiding telling the Doctor about myself for about as long as I could, and it seemed that he had warmed up to me, at least slightly. Adam had been escorted off the TARDIS, he tried to send future information to his house while we went up to satellite five. Stupid kid.

I was seated in the doorway of the TARDIS, looking out onto the beautiful expanse of space we were drifting above. I knew this was the time to talk to the Doctor but I didn't want to, I just wanted to sit here and admire, talking could wait.

Unfortunately the Doctor didn't share my thoughts. He sat down next to me, staring out at the stars for a moment before speaking.

"It's time for you to tell me, Warrior, why-," I cringed at my name.

"Please Doctor, call me Vanessa, my name is Vanessa."

"Alright Vanessa… Tell me."

I took a deep breath mentally preparing myself, "I worked for the Celestial Intervention Agency on Gallifrey. I was one of the best, one of the deadliest. They used me to carry out punishments, some were considered illegal, and some were just cruel. When the Time War rolled around the high council put me on the front lines. You know I wasted five regenerations in the war?" I gave a dry laugh, "Each time I regenerated, it was like I lost my will to fight, a little by little, and by my seventh, I couldn't do it anymore. That's when I found out about the Councils plans. I rejected them, and they tried to kill me. So I did what anyone would've done, I stole a vortex manipulator and parts for a chameleon arch and ran. But the vortex manipulator I stole was faulty, and it took me six tries to get to Earth when I did. Ironically I landed on five planets at war, it was awful. Five beautiful planets, destroyed, right in front of me. When I finally landed on Earth I used the chameleon arch, stayed like that for two years until you ran into me."

The Doctor just nodded, processing the information I had just given him. Then he stood, grabbing my hand and pulling me up with him.

"What I remember of you is a shadowed figure in a cloak, raining punishment on all which the council deemed deserving; I would've never known how much you've been through."

"Well, Doctor, those were different times, and trust me, I do not plan on going back to them." This made the Doctor smile, a real genuine smile. I couldn't help but smile back. We walked back into the TARDIS, and it shook violently.

"What was that?" Rose asked, coming from one of the many hallways lining the walls.

"Incoming signal," The Doctor said, looking at the TARDIS console, puzzled.

"It's mauve." I pointed out, and the Doctor started to push buttons on the console. I never really learned how to fly a TARDIS, I did once, but all I remember is the basics, warnings and danger colors included.

"Mauve?" Rose asked, "Why mauve?"

"Mauve is the universal color for danger," the Doctor answered in a 'duh' tone.

"What happened to red?"

"Do you have a problem with mauve Rose?" I asked her, trying to make some kind of sense out of the TARDIS controls. I was feeling more comfortable around the two now that the deadly atmosphere was gone.

"Whatever it is I've got the TARDIS locked onto it, where ever it goes, we go," the Doctor said, admiring his work.

"Is it safe?" Rose asked, grabbing onto the console to keep herself upright.

"Totally." Just as the Doctor said it something on the console burst into flames, a little too close for comfort.

"Doctor…" I said warningly.

"Okay reasonably safe, should've said reasonably."

Of all the unrecognizable things on this TARDIS' console I spotted something I recognized, "Doctor it's getting away!"

"What is this thing exactly?" Rose said, almost falling on her ass.

"I don't know."

"Why are we following it."

"Rose, its mauve and its headed for London," I said, rolling my eyes, how many times did we have to say it until this human understood?

"So?"

"Uh, mauve? Potentially dangerous? Headed for the middle of London? Ringing any bells?" Rose puckered her lips, something I noticed she did when she was angry or jealous. To me, she just looked like a monkey. The TARDIS shook as we hurtled towards the object.

We landed surprisingly safely in an alley way.

"How long you can knock about space without happening to bump into the earth?" The Doctor asked, stepping out of the TARDIS behind me and Rose.

"Five days?" Rose answered, "Or is that just when we're out of milk?"

"Out of all the species in the universe it has to come out of a cow."

"I take it this happens a lot?" I asked, and the Doctor nodded.

"It must have come down within a mile, and we're maybe a month away."

"A month? But we were right behind it!" Rose exclaimed.

"It was jumping time tracks, it was bound to jump a week or two ahead of us," I followed the Doctor to a door, near the back of the building.

"How are we going to find it?" Rose asked, the logical answer to that question would be scan for alien technology, but the Doctor had other plans.

"I'm going to ask," he said and then smiled, holding up his physic paper. I rolled my eyes, and followed him inside the building. We walked into a cabaret, which immediately gave me the impression of what time period we were in. There was a singer on stage, and once she finished the Doctor stepped up asking the crowd if something had fallen from the sky recently. The crowd laughed, as if he was making a joke.

"Did I say something funny?" the Doctor asked the crowd, genuinely confused. I realize why they were laughing a split second later. I bounded up to the stage grabbing the Doctor's arm and getting on my tip toes t whisper to him.

"Doctor it's the middle of the London Blitz, a lot of things have been falling from the sky," I whispered and he looked across the cabaret to see the posters.

"Well, that's convenient," he said sarcastically, letting me lead him off of the stage. Walking out of the cabaret there was no sign of Rose and the Doctor sighed, "Maybe one day I'll meet someone who gets the whole don't wander off thing." I had a feeling he wasn't just saying that to himself. The statement made me hopeful that maybe he would let me stay with him on the TARDIS.

A minute later we saw people shuffling out of the building we had just come out of, a siren sounding behind them. More war, even here… it was unavoidable.

We turned back to the TARDIS, but stopped short. The TARDIS police phone was ringing.

"How can it be ringing?" The doctor turned to me in confusion, and then opened the small door to the police phone.

"Don't answer it. It's not for you" A voice said from behind us, making me jump and turn on my heel.

"And how would you know that?" I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"'Cos I do. And I'm telling you, don't answer it," she said.

"If you know so much, tell me why it's ringing!" the Doctor said in exasperation, "It's not even connected, it's not even a real phone, how is it-," the girl left without another word and didn't even stick around to hear the rest of the Doctors rant.

I shook my head, "Well that was just weird." The Doctor shrugged and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Hello? This is the Doctor speaking, how may I help you?"

I couldn't hear what the other person said, but the Doctor had the ultimate confused look on his face. I almost laughed at how goofy he looked, standing there confused, talking on a supposedly non-functional phone.

"Who is this? Who's speaking?" he pulled the phone down, "Vanessa, come here for a second." He handed me the phone when I approached.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Mummy? Are you my Mummy? Mummy!" I almost dropped the phone, and handed it back to the Doctor as quickly as I could. It took me a second to recover.

"Well…" I cleared my throat, "that was creepy."

"Tell me about it," the Doctor said, hanging up the phone, "It was a child, how could a child use a non-functional phone?"

"Well, that girl knew something…" I hinted, turning in the direction she had disappeared in. The Doctor smiled, and grabbed my hand as we ran after the girl.

We had followed her to the backyard of someone's home. The family hurried into a bomb shelter, while the girl hurried into their home. When the family was out of sight, the Doctor and I snuck into the house, making sure not to be seen. The girl, started to collect canned goods, putting them in a bag and then made her way to the dining room. While still hiding, we heard a whistle and other children filed into the house. More children came into the house and we moved to get a better look. The Doctor walked over and sat down at the head of the table with the rest of them, freaking the kids out when they finally noticed him. I couldn't help but laugh at the poor kids. I was standing in the doorway by the time they asked him if he was a copper.

"Of course I'm not a copper," the Doctor said, and pointed at me in the doorway, "She's not a copper either, so don't ask."

"Hello!" I said, smiling at them all, and laughing when they all jumped. I zoned out for the rest of the conversation, and I caught a shadow at the door in the corner of my eye.

"Mummy? Are you in there mummy?" I jumped, putting my hand to my left heart.

"Doctor!" I yelled, and the child on the other side started knocking.

Nancy, the girl we'd been following, came into the hallway, "Who was the last one inside?" One boy pointed to the other.

"Mummy? Please let me in, I'm scared of the bombs."

"That is too creepy," I said backing away from the door. Nancy escorted the children outside, "You can stay if you like," she said to us, grabbing her bag of stolen canned goods.

"It's not fun being left out," The Doctor said, glancing at the door.

"I suppose you know how it feels?"

"I do."

"Well, not him, he's empty," with that she left us, with the creepy child. I walked near the door, leaning down to talk through the mail slot.

"Are you okay?" I asked, hoping to get a different answer other than 'mummy'.

"Where's my mummy? Are you my mummy?" the phone started to ring, and the radio in the dining room cut on echoing his voice and sending shivers down my spine. Why did it have to be so creep-tastic?

"No," The Doctor said, "No mummy's here, just us chickens."

"Speak for yourself," I said.

"We're going to let you in okay?" the Doctor said and I hit him on the chest, giving him a 'really?' look. He shrugged and reached over me to open the door, but when he did, the child was gone. I raised my brows.

"An empty child, that can make phones ring, talk through radios, and then disappears, I am no longer intrigued, just freaked out," I said, turning around to face the doctor and noticing how close he was standing. My nose almost touched his chest, and my eyes widened at the close proximity.

"It's strange…" the Doctor stayed in that position totally oblivious to what he was doing to me.

"Maybe we should go find Nancy, she seems to know a lot about it," I said, praying for some space. It's not that I didn't like it, it's just… it was embarrassing.

"That's a good idea, come on, she can't be too far away," the Doctor grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door. We found Nancy near a shack not far from the house we were in.

When she noticed us her eyes got wide, "how did you follow me here?"

The Doctor smiled, "I'm good at following, me. Got the nose for it."

"People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to," she said cautiously, and I smiled.

"I know the feeling," I muttered, to myself then I giggled when she made an idirect comment about his ears. Though… they were kind of big…

"Nancy, there's something chasing you and the other kids. Looks like a boy and it isn't a boy, and it started about a month ago, right? The thing I'm looking for, the thing that fell from the sky, that's when it landed. And you know what I'm talking about, don't you?" the Doctor asked her.

"There was a bomb," she said, "But it wasn't a bomb. It fell in at the end of Limehouse Green station."

"Can you take us there?" I asked and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"It's guarded, with barbed wire and everything, you'll never get in."

"Try us," the Doctor said.

"You really don't want to know what's going on up there," she said, as if to discourage us.

"We do."

"Then there's one person you have to talk to first."

"Who?"

"The Doctor."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry for the long wait! I've had school and school and school… anyway here is part 2, I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, it will be the Doctors regeneration and then there'll be more original chapters, and we'll actually get into the plot of this thang.**

**Enjoy! ~ Mika**

Chapter four

We entered the hospital and I immediately knew something was wrong. The hospital was quiet, way too quiet. The halls weren't filled with nurses and doctors and patients, they were completely empty.

"Where is every one?" I asked, gaining a shrug from the Doctor.

"The middle of war, you'd think this place would be filled with people," he said, looking into a room. I peered in after him. There were two beds, occupied, but the people were wearing gas masks, and lying flat on the beds.

"Hello?" the Doctor called, "Are you alright?" We got no reply.

Walking farther down the hall, we came upon a large room. When we stepped inside, occupied beds were lined up and down the walls, all the patients wearing the same gas mask.

"All of them? Why would they still be wearing masks?" the Doctor frowned.

"They're not," We turned to see and elderly man walking towards us, "Who are you?" The Doctor cleared his throat and avoided the question. I blocked out the rest of the conversation and walked over to the first bed. A woman was in it, she and by the looks of it she was maybe, nineteen… twenty maybe? She didn't move, even when I waved my hand over her mask. I was just about to touch the space where her mask was fused to her face, when Doctor Constantine spoke loud, "Don't touch the flesh." I pulled my hand away quickly.

"On which one?" I asked, not looking up from where I stood.

"Any one."

The Doctor came to stand next to me, and turned to the next patient beside me, waving his Sonic Screwdriver over him. I peered over his shoulder as he looked over the readings. Head trauma, collapse of the chest cavity, scarring on the back of the hand and the obvious mask. The next was the same, and then next. All of the patients had the same injuries.

"It's all the same, up to the scar on the back of their hands," The Doctor said. I turned my eyes towards Doctor Constantine and noticed the scar on the back of his hand. I stiffened and by the subtle glance the Doctor cast me, he had noticed as well.

"How did this happen?" I asked, taking a tiny step forwards.

"When the bombs fell there was only one victim. The first person that touched him was his doctor and it spread from there," I stepped forwards to help when Constantine began to cough violently. He waved me away, "What do you think was the cause of death?"

"Asphyxiation," the Doctor answered, and Constantine shook his head.

"The collapsed lung?" I offered, but it was another no.

"Then how did they die?"

"They're not dead." Constantine hit his cane against the floor, causing the patients around us to sit up in their cots. I jumped again.

"Oh. My god. I am so done with this," I muttered, looking around warily.

"They're harmless," Constantine said, and started to cough again, even more violently and both the Doctor and I stepped forwards this time.

"No stay back," Constantine said between coughs, "Go to the top floor, room 802, that's where the first patient was taken. And find Nancy, she knows more than she lets on."

"What do you-," I began but my voice cut short as I watched his face turn into a mask, like the rest of the patients, chanting 'mummy' the whole time. It was horrifying.

A door slammed behind us, "Hello?" and unfamiliar voice called, and I went defensive, crouching low and getting ready to attack. The Doctor put his hand on my shoulder, mentally urging me to relax. I straightened, just as a man walked in with Rose trailing behind him.

"Well where have you been?" I asked my eyes going from Rose to the- very attractive- stranger and back.

"Don't ask," she said, passing by me. The stranger's eyes locked on me and he walked towards me.

"Well, hello. It seems we haven't had the pleasure of meeting," he held out his hand, "Captain Jack Harkness, and who might you be?"

He raised my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles, "Vanessa," I said, slowly pulling my hand from his grasp.

Jack smiled, "Well Vanessa, how about when this is all over, you and I go out for a drink?" His flirtation were almost overwhelming, but I decided to play along.

"Well aren't you the flirty one?" I said, "You know what, I just might take you up on that."

"Really?" Jack said sounding a bit hopeful.

"Really?" the Doctor repeated, sounding confused. It was adorable.

"No." I said, smiling at Jack and going over to stand next to the Doctor.

"Was all that flirting really necessary?" the Doctor asked, frowning in Jacks direction. I shrugged.

"What? He started it." The Doctor sent a disapproving look at me and rolled his eyes. I grinned at him; it was fun teasing the Doctor.

"And you," Jack turned to the Doctor, "I've heard all about you on the way over."

"Have you now?"

"I had to tell him about us being time agents." Rose said, and the Doctor nodded.

I blinked and looked between the two, "I feel left out."

"And it really is a pleasure to meet you ." Jack walked away to look at one of the patients. The Doctor and I turned our eyes to Rose.

"Spock?"

"Seriously?"

Rose looked at us like we were crazy, "What you find one of your own and you start finishing each other's sentences?"

Jack soon admitted the fact that he was only here to try and con us into buying a damaged Chula ambulance that landed in the middle of London, and after a near death experience, the Doctor told almost all of the freaky gas masked patients in this hospital to go to their room, followed by another near death experience, and now I found myself in a janitors closet with Rose and the Doctor arguing about whether the Doctor could dance or not. I sat on a few boxes near the door, just watching the two.

Even if I did find the Doctor to be adorable, this conversation was awkward and I wanted no part in it. Honestly, I just wanted to be somewhere else, away from the London Blitz. Away from London in general. Jack had disappeared to god knows where, though he'd be back, he said so, but the Doctor hadn't been so sure. They were now talking about the nanogenes on Jack's ship. I stood, putting my hands over my eyes. Then I felt it, an almost unnoticeable shift in the air. Jack had teleported us onto his ship, and the Doctor and Rose still hadn't noticed.

I smiled, taking my hands from my face and turning to face the man in the captain's chair.

"Hi Jack," I said, taking a seat near him.

"Hello beautiful," he winked, "And most people notice when they've been teleported."

The Doctor and Rose startled, and I clapped my hands together, "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

"You really want to leave don't you?" The Doctor asked as we made our way to find Nancy.

"This is just too weird for me right now," I said.

We approached the crash site, and jack went to distract the guard, he said he knew him. Once we were inside we split into groups. I found Nancy fairly quickly after picking up a few thoughts about the trespassing girl. I felt proud of my telepathy, when I found her cuffed to a table and singing to a gas masked officer.

"Nancy," I whispered, and she whipped her head in my direction. I motioned her to keep singing.

_Doctor I found Nancy, I need your screwdriver._

He was there in a matter of seconds, and had the handcuffs off of her in no time. We hurried away from the guards to the Chula ship. Jack tried to open the container only to set off an alarm.

"What did you do?!" I asked looking around to see the patients from the hospital beginning to surround us.

"I don't know!"

The patients gathered around them and just… stopped.

"What are they doing?" Rose asked.

"Waiting for their commander." Just then the child stepped from the crowd.

"Mummy?"

**A/N I should probably stop skipping around so much, I promise I'll stop. Next chapter, next chapter….**

I sat in the TARDIS, perched on one of the support beams watching the Doctor dance with Rose. Jack- newly retrieved from his exploding ship- stood below me.

"You know how to dance?" He asked, turning to face me and propping his arms up on the beam I was sitting on. I looked away.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? What do you mean you don't know? You have to have danced before?" He said, clearly shocked, "I mean I get the Doctor, but you?"

"Jack I haven't danced in a long time, I don't think I can." Jack reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me down from the beam, "Well then, May I have this dance?"

"Jack," I began to protest but he started to dance with me anyway. We danced in a similar fashion to the Doctor and Rose, and I couldn't help but laugh at how silly jack made it. I liked this, this happy go lucky feeling that I hadn't felt in such a long time.

And I hoped it would last.

I really did.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N It seems this one will be a short chapter, just a filler of sorts.**

**Enjoy~ Mika**

Chapter 5

I hated this show.

I ran through the foliage, clutching my bloodied arm to my side. Honestly, why would they put people in here with giant, evil, hungry, alien animals? The one I was currently running from resembled a giant iguana with razor sharp teeth and a tongue that it would lash out at me any chance it got. I'd managed to avoid it so far, but after running for a few hours, I was starting to get sluggish.

I took a sharp left in my fifth attempt to lose the thing, but it was spot on, like it was locked onto me. Something large, pink and disgusting looking wrapped around my middle and for a split second I seriously thought the lizard was going to eat me. Instead it just flung me into a huge tree about fifty feet to the left. Once I made impact the lizard pulled its tongue back, and lunged for me. I managed to move fast enough to avoid its teeth, but not its claws. They tore through the flesh on my right leg.

I kicked out with my good leg hitting it in the nose and stunning it long enough for me to limp away. I was in so much pain, and my vision was blurry from hitting the tree so hard I could barely see where I was going. How could people watch this?!

I had noticed the cameras once I arrived, one followed me, and there were a ton perched or placed inside of trees. I looked at the one following me and flipped it off, before trying once again to contact the Doctor.

_Doctor, I kind of need you, so if it's not any trouble…_

I got nothing.

_This is getting ridiculous, I'M BEING CHASED BY A GIANT IGUANA. HELP. ME._

If that didn't get through I don't know what would.

I had my back up against a large tree, in hopes of hiding from the thing, but I knew it wouldn't be long before something else found me. I started to run again- well limp- away, towards where I had seen a big random metal door marked with big red numbers, 406, 5.

Something struck my back, and I flew forwards into the metal door.

_406… 5…_

And then I blacked out.

I woke to quiet. My head was spinning and I sat up. My arm and leg had been cleaned and bandaged, and everything ached.

"Oh, my god. The Fleet is moving. They're on their way."

"Who's on their way, what's going on?" I said groggily and the Doctor and Jack rushed over to me.

"Glad to see you conscious," Jack said, grabbing my good arm to help me up.

"Do you want the full version or condensed?" The Doctor asked, making sure I was steady.

"Condensed," the Doctor put his hands on the sides of my face, and placed his forehead on mine. I gasped as pictures and information rushed into my mind like a tidal wave.

"Well," I said when I had recovered, "Seems I've missed a bit too much… Daleks? Really?"

The Doctor nodded, and started to pace, "Dalek plan. Big mistake, because what have they left me with? Anyone? Anyone? Oh, come on, it's obvious. A great big transmitter. This station. If I can change the signal, fold it back, sequence it, anyone?"

"You've got to be kidding," Jack said after a second.

"Give the man a medal!"

"A bit lost here," I said, speaking for myself and the rest of the people around us. My head was still a bit muggy and I didn't want to even try to figure out what they were saying.

"A Delta Wave?"

"A Delta Wave!"

"So," I said, pressing my fingers against my temple, "You're planning to fry the Daleks?"

"Exactly! Trouble is, station this big, brain as big as mine, should take about… three days?"

"How long to we have before they get here?"

"Twenty-two minutes," Someone said from next to me.

"Make that two big brains."

"You sure you're up to it?" Jack grabbed my arm, looking concerned.

"I'll be fine, trust me. Plus, I know my way around this kind of thing."

"And you still don't know how to drive a TARDIS," The Doctor muttered.

Jack broke off to gather people to fight off the Daleks and the Doctor and I went to work on the delta wave. Rose came over to help us a second later.

Jack walked over to us once he had his part straightened out, "It's been fun, but I guess this is goodbye." We stood to face him.

"Don't talk like that, the Doctors going to do it, just watch," Rose said.

"Rose, you are worth fighting for," Jack said and then he kissed her and turned to the Doctor, "Wish I'd never met you, Doctor. I was much better off as a coward."

He kissed the Doctor in the same fashion and then turned to me at last, "Vanessa," he said, grabbing my hand, "Be good to him." He whispered the last part and kissed me as well. Before he could move away I grabbed him by his vest, "Don't die."

He smiled, "I'll do my best."

We worked quickly, Rose stripping wires and the doctor and I connecting them where they needed to be.

_We're not going to make it in time are we?_

_You knew._

_I did._

The Doctor glanced at me, and then turned back to his work.

_Make sure Rose stays out of trouble._

I looked away and then walked into the TARDIS. They both walked in a little while later, before the Doctor sent us on our way.

"Doctor let me out! What have you done?" Rose yelled pounding on the door of the TARDIS.

A moment later a hologram materialized next to us.

"This is Emergency Programme One. Rose, now listen, this is important. If this message is activated, then it can only mean one thing. We must be in danger. And I mean fatal. I'm dead or about to die any second with no chance of escape." I winced at its words, and turned my back to it. The message was for Rose, not me.

"And Vanessa," it said, startling me. I turned to face it, "Stay out of trouble."

Once the hologram disappeared, Rose looked at me with her angry face, even though she looked ridiculous I couldn't laugh like I usually would.

"You knew about this didn't you?" I didn't answer, "DIDN'T YOU?!" I let her push me back, and then storm out of the TARDIS. I didn't follow. I couldn't leave; all I could do is sit and wait.

But I had no idea what I was waiting for.

A few hours later Rose stormed back inside the TARDIS with Mickey tailing her, talking about making a reverse trip.

"You can't." I said simply, but I was ignored.

"I remember with the Slitheen, this middle bit opened, and there was this light, and the Doctor said it was the heart of the TARDIS. If we can open it, I can make contact. I can tell it what to do."

"Rose that'll…" and still I was ignored.

"If you go back you'll die," Mickey said, and I scoffed.

"She'll die if she looks at the heart of the TARDIS," this seemed to catch their attention.

"That's a risk I'll have to take, there's nothing left for me here."

Mickey looked stunned.

"Nothing left?" I said, "How could you be so selfish? You have you're mum and Mickey. Shouldn't that be enough?" Rose ignored me again and started her futile attempts to open the hatch.

"Just stop…" I said, "This is stupid, the Doctor sent you back to save your life. You could at least respect him." But even as I said it, my confidence was waiving. I wanted to help her, I didn't want to be alone, without him. So I stood back. I stood back and watched as they actually managed to get the console open and Rose absorbed the heart of the TARDIS.

And I felt so ashamed.

Rose brought us back to the Doctor, and watching her, it felt so wrong. Even as she destroyed the Daleks, I couldn't stop her. I didn't want to.

"Rose you've done it! Now stop, just let go!" The Doctor yelled once she had gotten rid of all the Daleks.

"How can I let go of this? I bring life."

_It's my fault._

"But this is wrong! You can't control life and death."

_I could've stopped her._

"But I can. The sun and the moon, the day and night. But why do they hurt?"

"The power's going to kill you and…"

_All my fault._

The Doctor absorbed the time energy, taking it from Rose and giving it back to the TARDIS.

I helped them both back into the TARDIS, and truthfully I was a completely mess.

"Doctor, I'm… I…"

He held his hand up and walked away. We waited for Rose to recover. The TARDIS had erased her memory and the Doctor was going to regenerate. And I could do nothing.

"Rose, before I go, I just want to tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And do you know what? So was I," He looked at me, "And Vanessa, I forgive you."

Then he burst into golden light. I was stunned, paralyzed. He forgave me.

And I was happy.

The light faded away, and I couldn't help my jaw dropping.

_Wow._

**A/N SO YEAH! This is honestly the fastest I've written in such a long time. It would be really nice if you guys would review… favorite, ya'know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay so I'm taking a lot from the episode in this chapter, but trust me it's important… and plus I wanted to put certain quotes in that required the rest of the of the scene… and plus this certain set of episodes run together too well to shove an original chapter in.**

**~~Mika**

Chapter 6

I followed the Doctors stumbling form out of the TARDIS and was

greeted by Mickey and a blond woman I didn't recognize.

"Mickey!" The doctor exclaimed, "And Jackie! I had something to tell you both, um what was it?" The doctor lunged forwards and grabbed onto the two of them.

"Oh yeah! Merry Christmas!" He then collapsed and I ran forwards to catch him, settling with his head in my lap.

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS, and squatted down to help me.

"Rose, who's this? Where's the Doctor?" The woman, Jackie asked in confusion. Rose nodded towards the Doctor.

"That's him," she said, sounding almost sad, "That's the Doctor."

"How can that be the Doctor?" Jackie turned to me, "And who are you?"

"Vanessa, nice to meet you," I said giving a short smile, "Now if you don't mind," I motioned for them to help me move the Doctor.

Once we had him changed and in bed, Jackie went off to find a stethoscope. She returned not two minutes later with one, saying she just took it from a neighbor. I hung back as Rose confirmed that both his hearts were beating. After more questions from Jackie, the pair finally left the room. I went to go sit on the bed next to the Doctor, studying him.

This new regeneration was certainly handsome, with his thin face with a light smattering of freckles across it, his pink lips and his hair… bloody hell his hair. I reached forwards to brush it out of his face. His hair was so soft, it felt like heaven.

I pulled away, what was I thinking? No matter how handsome I thought the Doctor was, I had no chance with him. He was in love with Rose, even though he never said it I knew.

I brushed against his mind softly, pleased to find a soft murmur of activity. He wasn't completely out of it. I could hear Rose and her mother in the other room, so I decided to join them standing from my spot on the bed. I took one last look at the Doctors dormant form, before leaving the room.

"I thought I knew him, mum. I thought we were… and then he goes and does this…" Rose said, and I couldn't help but stiffen. Did she know nothing about Time Lords? I mean it was to be expected, but how can she be that thick?

"Anyway, the real question is, where did you get men's pajamas?" Rose asked her mother, and she told her about some man that had been staying over. I turned my attention to the television where a woman was speaking about some kind of space probe.

"Rose," Jackie whispered, presumably thinking I couldn't hear her, "who is that girl? She wasn't with you last time."

"Honestly, I don't really know. The Doctor picked her up, sayin' he needed to keep an eye on her…"

"Maybe they knew each other…" I tuned them out, not wanting to hear what they said about me.

I decided to stay at the Tyler's flat, even with Mickey's invitation to come shopping with them. I stayed near the Doctor, and hardly ever left his side. He wouldn't respond to me telepathically nor did he wake up, even when Rose and Mickey returned, and this worried me. Were regenerations supposed to last this long? Jackie walked in on the phone; she was talking to someone about Rose. She offered me tea and I gladly took it, and then she set a mug down on the bedside table and then left. I took a sip of the tea, and then set it down next to the Doctor's mug.

Regeneration energy escaped from the Doctors mouth. And I smoothed his hair back again. Poor Doctor, at least he didn't look like he was in pain. I stood, hearing commotion in the other room. Rose must've come back. I didn't even get to walk out of the bedroom door when I was cornered by Rose.

"And where were you when we were getting shot at?" Rose yelled.

"What? You were getting shot at? By what?" I asked in confusion. They were attacked?

"Crazy Santas!" she said and brushed past me to the Doctor. But then she stopped, as if she remembered something, and then walked out of the room.

"Mum," I heard her say, "Is that a new tree?"

"You didn't get it? I assumed it was you."

I walked in the room just as the tree started spinning. Jackie screamed and Rose and I bolted towards the Doctor. Everything moved in a blur and the deadly spinning Christmas tree was coming towards us, fast.

So I did what I had to.

It was like sending a telepathic bolt of lightning to the Doctor, and it sent painful shocks through my mind, but it did the trick. The Doctor bolted out of bed, grabbing his sonic screwdriver from Rose, who had been trying to wake him. The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at the tree, and it almost completely disintegrated.

"Remote control," he said, jumping out of bed, "But whose controlling it?" The Doctor regarded me quickly.

_Are you alright?_

_It's not serious, just fried my brain a bit._ He smirked at my sarcasm and bolted out the door, wrapping a dressing gown around him as he went. Three men dressed as Santa's stood below the balcony, one holding a remote control. The Doctor raised his screwdriver threateningly and they backed away. A second later they teleported.

"Pilot fish," I whispered, and the Doctor nodded.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Pilot fish," the Doctor repeated, "They were just pilot fish." The Doctor coughed once and reeled back, collapsing backwards.

"You woke me up too soon! I'm still regenerating, bursting with energy."

I bent down to help him, and smacked myself on the forehead, why hadn't I thought of this before?

"Of course, they can smell it!"

"Smell what?" Jackie asked, just as the Doctor let out another burst of regeneration energy.

"That. They could smell it a million miles away. They eliminate you lot and then carry me away." The Doctor cried out.

"I'm having a neuron implosion, I need…" While Jackie rattled off a list of random things, I reached into the Doctor's mind, trying to find a way to stave off the neuron implosion.

"I need you to shut up!" the Doctor said to Jackie and then turned to me, his eyes wide, "Vanessa what are you doing?"

"I'm trying… to-," I cried out as the pain of his neuron implosion hit me, full force. My hands flew to my head, but I kept the link, "Tell them what you need to!"

He seemed to catch my message, "We haven't much time, if there are pilot fish, then that means- wait, why is there an apple in my dressing gown?"

"Oh sorry, that's Howard," Jackie said, and I couldn't believe they were talking about apples while I was doing my best to give them precious time.

"Why does he keep and apple in his dressing gown?"

"He gets hungry."

"In his sleep?"

"Sometimes."

"Doctor, I don't know how long I can keep this up, so can you kindly," with one hand I motioned for him to speed it up, keeping the other placed firmly on my temple. I was losing grip.

"Argh!" The Doctor exclaimed when I almost broke concentration, "the Pilot fish, they mean something's… something's coming." With those last words I let go, I couldn't hold on any longer. The strain left me with a pounding migraine and I could barely help haul the-once again- unconscious Doctor back in the flat.

Jackie got me some ice to put on my temple, and I gratefully accepted, then went to help with the restless Doctor. His condition was worse now, only one of his hearts was beating and his mind was in a frenzy. Rose and her mother sat around the television where it was being said that they were receiving transmissions from the space probe.

"Weird sort of rocks," Jackie said, looking at the odd picture coming up on the screen.

"Those aren't rocks," Rose said, which lead me to look closer. A face, an alien face showed up on screen growling and snarling.

Mickey had his laptop up and motioned us over, saying he had access to the military.

"Oh you brilliant boy, you," I muttered, leaning over him to get a better look.

"They're tracking a spacecraft. It's big and it's fast and it's heading right for us."

"I don't understand what they're saying," I said.

"Neither do I," Rose added, "The TARDIS usually translates but it's not now." We sat in uncomfortable silence. This was a job for the Doctor, and I didn't think I'd be capable of taking his place.

We sat just listening for hours. The space ship was close now, almost above us, and the Doctor was still out of it.

"The Doctor wouldn't do this," Rose said, catching my attention, "The old Doctor, the proper Doctor. He'd wake up, he'd save us."

I couldn't help myself. He comment had struck a chord in me and ignited my anger. "How could you even say something like that?" I yelled, standing to face her, "How can you be so dense? You saw him regenerate, right in front of you! And regeneration is not something easy. And what do you mean by the 'Proper Doctor'? That man in there is and will always be the Proper Doctor. He may not have the same face or even the same personality, but he is still the Doctor and I will not have you thinking otherwise." I sighed in frustration and marched to the Doctor's side. Rose's silence followed me, and honestly I didn't care. Her ignorance was offending.

I heard yelling outside the flat, and made my way towards it. People were walking in the street, their loved ones desperately calling after them.

"I've seen this before, I know I have." I ran down the street seeing that more and more people were walking down the streets, in almost a daze. Something wasn't right.

I sprinted back towards the flat, making my way back to the TARDIS. When I walked inside, I found Rose and Mickey had already beat me to it. The Doctor was lying on the floor of the TARDIS his dressing gown under his head.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're hiding, it's the only thing we can do, and there's no one to save us." I shook my head. She'd given up on the Doctor. And now what? They just sat and played with the TARDIS controls.

"Get away from that before you touch something you shouldn't," I said, shooing them away from the console. However something was already beeping and blinking on the screen. "Great…"

And then I noticed a shift in the air. We hadn't moved though.

"I'll go help mum then," Rose said, stepping out of the TARDIS. A moment later we heard a scream, and Mickey dashed forwards, dropping the thermos he had been holding.

Once Mickey was out I heard Rose yell, "SHUT THE DOOR!" I helped Mickey pull the door shut, and I was stuck on the inside. I tried to peak out the door window, but I was too short. From what I could tell we were on the alien ship. With on last glance at the Doctor I hurried out the door, shutting it quickly behind me.

All heads turned towards me, and Rose broke away from a hug from a woman.

"Rose, who is this?" the woman said.

"Hi," I smiled, "Vanessa, nice to meet you." I didn't move from my spot in front of the TARDIS.

"Harriet Jones, Prime minister, Nice to meet you," she said.

"What are they?" I asked.

"Sycorax," I nodded, I had never heard of them before. The Sycorax spoke, but I still couldn't understand.

"The yellow girl, she has the clever blue box, she will speak for the planet," a guy said from next to me. He had a translator, which-I thought- was odd, for humans.

"Actually," I said, "I have the Blue box."

"But you're still not qualified to speak for the human race," Mickey said.

"Good point, never mind." I let Rose make a fool of herself, in front of the Sycorax. They laughed, and then said they were going to kill her. I stepped forwards quickly, "Whoa, whoa, none of that," I said, holding my arms out.

"What are you here for anyway?"

"Why should we tell you?" The guy translated.

"Because, I can't guarantee you'll live if you don't."

"Vanessa!?" Rose said, sounding a bit horrified.

"I'll do what I have to."

"I don't think you will," The Sycorax said, and I could understand him.

"Neither do I," I smiled and turned around, coming face to face with the Doctor.

"Well, Doctor, it's about time!" I said, walking towards him.

"You miss me?" the Sycorax cracked a whip over my head, and I ducked. The Doctor caught the whip and pulled it away from the Sycorax. Then he took its club and snapped it in half.

"You just can't get the staff. Now, you, just wait. I'm busy. Mickey, hello! And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North. Blimey, it's like This Is Your Life. Tea! That's all I needed, a good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses. Now, first thing's first," he turned to me, "Vanessa be honest, How do I look?"

"Honestly?" I leaned in and told him exactly what I thought. When I pulled back he smiled and winked.

"Another question... Am I… Ginger."

"No, no Doctor, you're not."

"AWW!" He exclaimed, "I wanted to be ginger, I never get to be ginger. And YOU, Rose Tyler, at lot of good you were. You gave up on me. Oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude. Rude and not ginger."

I couldn't help but laugh. The Doctor had to go through the motions of convincing people he was the Doctor and once he did he turned back to me.

"Now Vanessa, listen to me, I don't want you fighting under any circumstances. Understand?"

"Yes Doctor," I said with a small smile on my face.

"If I might interrupt?" The Sycorax said, making the Doctor turn on his heels.

"Oh hello, I almost forgot about you."

"Who exactly are you?"

"Now that's the question…"

"Isn't it?" I added, really the only person in the place who knew what was really going on. It was almost like a game, finding out who you were after regeneration. A game I hadn't played in such a long time. Never had the time.

"I demand to know who you are," The Sycorax yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW! See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy?" The Doctor looked in my direction and winked, "Right old misery? Life and soul? Right handed? Left handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob. And how am I going to react when I see this, a great big threatening button. A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances, am I right? Let me guess. It's some sort of control matrix, hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?" he bent down and touched under it.

"And what've we got here? Blood? Yeah, definitely blood. Human blood. A Positive, with just a dash of iron. Ah, but that means…"

"Blood control!" I said, clapping my hands together.

"Blood control! Good job Vanessa. Oh, I haven't seen blood control for years. You're controlling all the A Positives. Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. Because I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button which should never, ever, ever be pressed, then I just want to do this." I almost giggled when the Doctor slammed his hand down on it.

"No!" Both Rose and Harriet yelled.

"You killed them," Said the boy with the translator.

"Oh will you three calm down," I said.

"What do you think?" The Doctor addressed the Sycorax, "Are they dead?"

"We've allowed them to live."

"You haven't allowed anything. You can't kill with blood control, it's like hypnotism, and you can hypnotize someone to dance like a chicken but not to die. Survival instincts are too strong."

"Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force."

"Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that, of course you could. But why? Look at these people. These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet, and blinking step into the sun, there is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than... No, hold on. Sorry, that's The Lion King. But the point still stands. Leave them alone!"

"Or what?

"Or," The Doctor took a sword from someone and ran in front of us, forcing us to move out of the way, "I challenge you." The Sycorax laughed.

"Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?"

"You stand as this world's champion."

"Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up." The doctor took off his dressing gown and threw it at rose, "So, you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?"

That was certainly and insult.

"For the planet?" The Sycorax asked, quite angrily.

"For the planet."

They began to fight, and it was exciting. I followed it moment by moment. Up until the part where the Doctor got his hand cut off.

"You cut my hand off," the Doctor said to the Sycorax, "But I must be a lucky man, considering that I'm still in the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle, and I have just enough residual cellular energy to do this," His missing wrist extended, forming into a brand new hand.

"Witchcraft!" the Sycorax hissed.

"Time Lord," the words made their way off my tongue just as the Doctor said it, earning me another wink from the Doctor. Rose threw the Doctor another sword, and the fight continued, but this time the Doctor came out on top.

"I win."

Back on the ground I stood back and watched as the Doctor and the rest celebrated. I wasn't part of it, never was. Just the third wheel, or…seventh wheel…

"They say they're ready," I heard the boy say, who name I finally found out, was Alex.

"Tell them to fire," I turned to face them.

"What? What did you say?"

Alex looked hesitant before speaking into his com, "Fire at will."

"Fire? What are you doing," I walked forwards, grabbing Harriet by her collar.

"Vanessa!" The Doctor yelled, "Let her-." Overhead a large beam of light hit the retreating Sycorax ship, making it explode.

"What did you do?" I growled, and reluctantly let the woman go.

"It was defense," she said, as if it was a justifiable answer.

"That was murder," The Doctor said, pulling me away from the woman.

"And what if they come back? Like they said Doctor, they had an armada, and it's just a matter of time."

"I could bring down your government with one word." The Doctor said.

"So that makes you public enemy number one."

"No… Six, just six," The Doctor leaned next to Alex's ear and said just loud enough for only him to hear, "Doesn't she look tired?"


End file.
